A first time for everything
by Santos J. Black
Summary: Lisbon’s many firsts….. JISBON


**A first time for everything**

Author: Santos J. Black

Summary: Lisbon's many firsts….. JISBON

Timeline: Up to red roses…. After that is free game

Pairing: Jisbon

Note: Not beta-ed and note that english is not my first language…

* * *

The first time she saw him she shook her head at the idea of having HIM on her team, working side by side with her and Cho in every case. She had quickly blushed when he first set his blue eyes on her and gave her that charming smile of his, even if she had tried to stop herself.

As the time went by he started to win a place in her team, as he closed more and more cases alongside her and Cho. She would never admit it but she liked the way he thinks, how he always is outside of the box.

The first time he had approached the subject of his tragic past she hadn't known what to do, after all she wasn't a physical person by nature. He had looked like he needed a hug, but she regretted to accept that the side of her that was in part motherly and wanted to look out for the others didn't included physical contact… that had died alongside her mother.

The first time she had laughed, truly laughed at something that he had said she had shocked him. He had been teasing the rookie on her team back then, Rigsby, and something had actually been funny enough to get a full blown laugh out of her. She had wished she had been able to capture the surprise in his eyes, and then the amazingly sweet smile that appeared on his face as he grinned at her.

The first time she had felt her heart skip a beat for him had been when he had gotten into a hostage situation he hadn't been able to talk his way out of it. The look of panic in his usual mischief filled blue eyes had made her heart race as she approached the guy pointing the gun at him from behind.

The first time she had admitted been seriously jealous was when the next rookie, Van Pelt, arrived at their team. He took notice of her, and his attention, however short his span seemed to be focused on the other woman on their team more than in her. Sure things had been almost back in normal in no time, but still she finally admitted she had been slightly jealous.

The first time she has had actually tried not to swoon at his behavior towards her was when he had called her babe and bought her emeralds while in Vegas. She had given it back to him even if her heart wanted to keep them as close to him as she could.

The first time she had felt embarrassed about her behavior towards him had been after she had given them back, she knew how to read him and the sad look in his eyes hurt to the center of her being.

The first time her heart had broken for him had been after Van Pelt told her where he was after the psychic asked to see him in private. She had taken her lack of talent to comfort others and marched down the hall and towards the interrogation room. She had gotten in just as he had let the first sob, and she had just let him sob into her as she hugged him to her.

The first time she had dreamed of a future with him had been after she saw him cradling a baby in his arms. The look on his face told her he missed that, he missed his daughter and the feeling of having someone who would love him completely that came with a kid. She couldn't help that night but dream of a house filled with blue eyed raven haired little boys with killer smiles.

The first time she had understood the length of the hate he carried inside of him she wanted to run, she wanted to hide because she didn't want to feel more for this man and then lose him to that hatred.

The first time she had wanted to handcuff him to the car had been when he had almost gotten himself burned to a crisp. He had claimed Cho and Rigsby were supposed to be right outside, thing that had lead her to scream at them after they were back in the HQ. He had just smiled at her as if it was a common occurrence.

The first time she wanted to get into a fight for him was over a blond woman that actually had gotten a kiss from him. Childish she knew but still she couldn't help but feel glad that at the end of the day, she got to take him away with her.

The first time she had wanted to commit murder with her bare hands was when they were sitting in the motel in Tijuana; she had promised herself that even if it was the last thing she did on this earth she would help catch the SOB that put the look of defeat and sadness on his face.

The first time she accepts she feels more than just 'like' for him are over a fire as a witch casts a spell over Cho, the look he had on his face as a kid that got away with the ultimate prank just stole her heart away… or made her realize that she didn't owned it since a long long time ago.

The first time she accepted she would never have a chance with him was when watch him as he got hit on by some woman on the bar of the spa they had been working on, the way he used his wife as an excuse together with the fact that after almost six years he still wore his ring made her acceptance rather needed.

The first time she had to resist everything in her to kiss him was when he was blind, the playful way he spoke with her, the whole 'I want to see how your smile feels' almost broke her conviction. She had walked away from him to avoid that, though she had promised to make him a superhero costume.

The first time she regrets lying through her teeth to him is when his face falls after she tells him she doesn't trust him. She wants to tell him she doesn't trust anyone more than she trusts him, she wants to tell him she's afraid of admitting the slightest thing up load because then he would know he couldn't read her completely….and she was terrified of him knowing that.

The first time she feels he's flirting with her she tried to not pay attention to him, there was no way he could be flirting with her. At least not real flirting with her, so she just passes it as her imagination playing games with her… he was just being Jane.

The first time she realizes he's really flirting with her is when he puts his hand on the small of her back as everyone walks out of the San Diego's police building, all the while he was smiling at her and trying to make her laugh with his teasing to Rigsby… he was not wearing his wedding ring.

The first time she let herself believe that he might feel something more than friendship for her was when he almost lost it when she was shot in the shoulder, she had taken the attention from him and got shot as a result. When she woke up at the hospital he was sleeping in a chair by her bed and she had a teddy bear in her nightstand that just screamed JANE.

The first time she had kissed him she was sure that was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life, warped in his arms. She had been yelling at him outside the sheriff's office in Calexico, after he had pulled another of his plans and got himself right in the line of fire. She had been so afraid since she knew the man that had him at gun point had killed at least fifteen other people that they knew of. Suddenly he had just crushed his lips into hers and pushed her against the wall of the building.

The first time he had stayed over had been after the next time they had gone after red john and had been unable to catch him once again. He had been barely hanging onto his mask, and he had broken down as soon as she put her arms around him once they were inside her apartment. She had woken up the next day to a mess of blond curls and strong arms around her waist and a bunch of rumpled clothes from falling asleep on the couch.

The first time she told him he loved him was slip up, she had been tickling him and he had told her playfully that he hated her… she had answered she loved him. She had run out of the room and hid in the bathroom, feeling extremely like a teenager for doing it. The first time he had confessed her he had feelings for her had been through a door….


End file.
